1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus equipped with a light emitting device, such as an LED, and resin-encapsulated thereon; a method for manufacturing the light emitting apparatus; an electronic device equipped with the light emitting apparatus as camera lighting therein, such as a digital camera (e.g., digital video camera and digital still camera), a door intercom camera, a camera for television telephone, and a camera equipped in a cell phone; and a cell phone device with the camera equipped in a cell phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have been conventionally used as a flash for camera lighting of a cell phone device, and References 1 and 2, for example, disclose light emitting apparatuses equipped with such LEDs as light emitting devices. One example is shown in FIG. 8.
Hereinafter, a conventional light emitting apparatus and a cell phone device using the light emitting apparatus as a flash for camera lighting will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 8.
FIG. 8(a) is a perspective view showing an exemplary diagrammatic structure of a conventional cell phone device; FIG. 8(b) is a perspective view showing an exemplary essential structure of a light emitting apparatus equipped in the flash light section in FIG. 8(a); and FIG. 8(c) is an elevation view of the flash light section in FIG. 8(a).
As shown in FIG. 8(a), a conventional cell phone device 20 is equipped with a camera, and a flash light section 22 for camera lighting is provided adjacent to a camera lens section 21.
A light emitting apparatus 220 as shown in FIG. 8(b) is built in the flash light section 22 for camera lighting. The light emitting apparatus 220 is equipped with a blue color LED chip 222, which has a main emission peak in a blue color wavelength region of 400-530 nm, as a light emitting device on a light emitting substrate 221. The overall surface of the substrate is resin-encapsulated in such a manner to cover the LED chip 222. The surface of this encapsulating resin section 223 is parallel to the surface of the substrate 221 and the surface is almost flat. In addition, the side surfaces of the light emitting apparatus 220 are plane surfaces which are formed in such a manner to cut off both the encapsulating resin section 223 and the substrate 221 perpendicular to the substrate 221. Further, the encapsulating resin section 223 includes a phosphor for performing a wavelength conversion on light from the LED chip 222. The phosphor is included in order to obtain a white color emission without using red, green and blue color LEDs of three primary colors, but the blue color LED only.
A yellow color phosphor with a good light emitting efficiency, such as a BOSE (europium activated silicate phosphor, (Ba.Sr)2SiO4:Eu), is often used as a phosphor included in the encapsulating resin section 223 because the light emitting apparatus 220 for camera lighting needs light emitting luminance at or above a certain level. The yellow color phosphor absorbs a blue light radiated from the blue color LED chip 222 and radiates a yellow color fluorescence having an emission peak in a wavelength region of 550-600 nm.
Reference 1: International Publication No. WO 2003/021691
Reference 2: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-135861